The Other Child
by FireDarknessLove
Summary: Lord Death has hidden a lot of things. The Kishin isn't the only thing hidden under DWMA. OC alert :) *This is actually a cross-over with Star Kindom series, but that's not on the list :P you do not really need to read the other series though, its a very slight cross-over* Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1- Quite The Pair

Well hello! Thank you for looking at my story :)

Disclaimer- i do not own Soul Eater or A Beautiful Friendship... All I won are Ivy and Val :)

* * *

I was racing down twisted hallways. Something was behind me, coming closer and closer. "Help!" I screamed as I threw open yet another door and raced down the endless corridor. The thing was getting closer, screaming for my blood. I tripped, and scrambled to get up, trying to keep running. I turned left again, and again. "In a maze, you always keep your hand on one wall... Eventually you will get out." I thought desperately. I turned again- strait into a wall. "No no no no no!" I moaned, spinning, searching for an exit. But there were none. The beast was at the end of the hallway, and I could see it's red eyes through the darkness, piercing me, hungry, always hungry. It sauntered closer, sharp bright teeth gleaming in the small light from the moon high, high above. "Help... Please. Anyone." I begged to the sky, closing my eyes as I waited to feel the touch of death-

"Ivy! Wake up!" something screamed into my head. I jolted upright, almost flinging Valiant off my chest. He glared at me, then put his forepaws against my head, and I felt myself immediately begin to calm.

I looked over him, to the mirror across my bed. We were quite the sight. My short black hair was tousled and in places plastered to my head with sweat. The covers of my small bed were tangled around my legs. And on my lap was Valiant, rubbing his head into my chest. He looked like an over-sized cat, or a lynx... Except that he had six legs, and was a lot bigger then most lynxes, and he could stand on any of his two legs to become almost three feet tall. Together, we looked like we belonged in the circus.

"HelloooOOooo..." Valiant shouted into our mind connection, tapping my head. I rolled my eyes and pushed his paws off me, fake grumbling a "get off me". He did his little cat smile, and the worry I sensed through our connection turned to relief. I playfully pushed him off my lap and climbed to my feet on my bed, standing on tip-ties to peer through the little window at the top of my room. It was still night, but the sun would soon rise, I could see it. I sighed and got changed into my plain black clothes, grabbing Valiant off the bed, to his protests, and sitting him on his own loft bed I had made for him when I was younger. He rolled his eyes, then perked up his ears. "Lord Death is coming." He said calmly. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and sat on my bed.

A few seconds later Lord Death knocked on my door. "Are you awake Ivy? Oh, and Valiant." "We are awake." I said aloud, it felt weird to use my voice, I was so used to just talking through my mind connection with Val. Lord Death opened the door and had to duck to get into the room, which Valiant always found amusing. "How are you?" Lord Death asked cheerfully, still bent over. "We are good." I said, trying to keep my voice even. He didn't need another thing to worry about. He looked at me, cocking his head, before moving on. "I am going to busy all day, so I don't think I will be able to come down here. Do you need anything?" I smiled and shook my head. Valiant grumbled, "Sunlight." and I laughed. Lord Death looked back and forth from him to me, and I translated his yearning. Lord Death didn't laugh though, or anything of the sort. He nodded to us and left, some of his bounce visibly gone. "Oops." I said to Val.

We have never been outside, that we can remember. Actually, we have never left this room. When I was a baby, and he was just a kitten, Lord Death found us at a evil witch hovel. He took us, since he had just killed my family, and raised us beneath this school. DWMA. We are deep enough that no one can sense my soul. Because I am a witch too. Though I am very weak, and pretty harmless, since I can't imagine hurting anyone. Not that I would really know. While we have never been out of this room, Lord Death is the only one who ever comes in. So I don't really know anyone else. We just have each other. And I know that we both burn to go outside- but I respect Lord Death's wishes. I will stay here forever if that is what he wishes. I understand. I am a witch, his greatest enemy- what would people think if they knew he had raised one, trained with one, become a father to one- it would be unthinkable for the people in this city. So I stay.

* * *

Is this a good idea or not? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2- Not An Only Child

Hm, no reviews. That is disappointing, but to be expected.

* * *

It has been three days since Father- Lord Death came down. Usually he comes down twice a day. He has never not come for two days, let alone three. And I'm bored. And lonely. So lonely... I mean I have Valiant. But... It's not quite the same, is it?

We have done everything. I painted him, over and over, in silly poses or when he took a nap in the little sunlight we get from the window. Then he tried to paint me, which sort of worked. I mean, you could tell it was me if someone told you before hand. Then we drew each other drawing, which was funny, since we had our own drawing in our drawing. Valiant once again tried to teach me how to climb up vertical walls, which, as usual, failed. We played he sims for a while, then Halo. He is a lot better then me, even though he can't get his paws around the controller. We took naps together, and jumped on the bed until I hit my head on the ceiling. I took pictures of the sky through the bars, tried to squeeze Valiant through the bars. Of course this failed too. We talked for hours, about anything to distract us. We both knew we were both silently keeping count of every hour he left us alone.

"Let's goooo!" Valiant nudged me, trying to convince me to leave the room. "He said to stay here." I said for the millionth time. Valiant just pulled at me feet, and then ran over and opened the door on his back legs. "If you don't come I'm leaving without you." He said defiantly, then ran out of the room. "Val!" I shouted, panicked. I ran out the door- to see him around the corner, smirking at me. I growled at him, and he purred against my legs, then kept walking. I sighed in defeat. It had been 78 hours since Lord Death had come.  
We crept up the passageway, careful to check for souls before continuing the climb upwards. Finally we came to a small wooden door. Val looked up at me and nodded. I slowly turned the handle and pushed open the door.  
In front of us was a tall mirror, facing the other way. Behind it I could see a weird cartoony sky above small graves marked with black crosses. "Weird..." I said softly through our mind connection. Val motioned towards the mirror. Strait ahead of of, I could sense Lord Death's soul, with a stranger. I could hear them talking in low voices. I sat down and Valiant climbing onto my lap. And we waited.

After an hour or so I heard a door open and close, and I looked up to see a lord Death looking down at us. "Father!" I said, springing up and hugging him, spilling Valiant off my lap, who glared at me before purring up against Lord Death's leg. "Hello my little ones." Lord Death said warmly. "I am very sorry for leaving you alone for so long, this man refused to leave without getting exactly what he wanted." He sighed a little, before stiffening as a door opened at the other side of the room. "Father?" Someone called out.  
Lord Death sprung out, as natural as can be. "Howdy howdy howdy! How are you son?" I stayed behind the mirror, trying not to breath. The voice said "Father, I sense a witch in the city. No one else seems to sense it. Is it just me?" his voice was concerned. I slowly opened the door to the passage, and creeping in with Val, shut the door behind me. I ran as quietly as I could down the hall.

"Wait!" Lord Death called behind me. I turned, confused. Had the other person stormed away? "Ivy, I would like you to meet someone." I whimpered, but Val bounded back up the passage way. I walked up more hesitantly. I heard the voice ask, "Father, Ivy is a cat? If that is the correct name for that..." Valiant hissed, and I giggled quietly from the shadows of the doorway. I peeked my head to look at this person- only to make eye contact accidentally. We stared at each other.

He was short, though still slightly taller then me, with black hair with three white half-stripes running through his hair. His skin was as pale as mine, even though he must go in the sun, and his eyes were two layers of gold. He was wearing a symmetrical black suit with white accents.

I sprung out of my little hiding place and hid behind Lord Death, eyeing warily. He didn't seem bad, but I didn't have enough experience to judge. "Father...?" I asked, looking up at him. He ruffled my hair fondly. "Ivy, this is Death The Kid, my son. Kid, this is your sister." The boy looked shocked. "Father, why didn't you tell me this sooner? And how can she be my sister if she is a witch?" He looked like a lost puppy. Lord Death sighed fondly. "She isn't your blood. When I destroyed a witch coven I found her with this guy." He said, motioning to Valiant, who was staring at Kid coldly. "So I raised her." He finished simply. Kid just stared at me. I waved a little before burying my face in Father's cloak. Valiant went up to Kid and put his paw on his leg. Kid bent down and put his hand against Valiant's paw. A shudder went through them both, and I heard Val say quietly "If you hurt her I will rip you apart." Kid fell back, shocked. "It can talk?" he asked even more confused. Lord Death only nodded, then gently pushed me towards Kid. I sat down across from him. "Hi." Kid said weakly. "Hi." I replied, just as softly. Valiant put his paw on Kid's hand again. "Do you promise?" he asked. Kid nodded mutely. He looked so overwhelmed. Val purred against his hand, and Kid's panic faded away. "So, you're a witch, huh?" he asked, collected again. I nodded mutely.

"Well, you two seem to be getting along. Kid, you should visit her some times. She needs more contact with people, as you can see." Lord Death said cheerfully. Kid nodded, smiling at me.

* * *

Please please please review! :)


End file.
